Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to equipment and, more particularly, to hand trucks.
Description of Related Art
Hand trucks and other hand-operated material moving devices have been widely used for years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,727, issued to Tolly in 2002 Oct. 1 and having the title “Hand Truck and Kit Thereof” (hereafter, “Tolly Patent” or “Tolly Dolly”), shows a spring-loaded hand truck. Because of the ubiquity of such devices, there are ongoing efforts to improve these hand trucks.